Cody Pan
SuperDisneyFan15's movie-spoof of "Peter Pan". Cast *Peter Pan - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Wendy Darling - Rapunzel (Tangeld) *John Darling - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Michael Darling - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994) *Captain Hook - Jafar (Aladdin) *Mr. Smee - Abis Mal (Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - The Crocodile from Jungle Cubs (The Great Kaadini) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Roo (Pooh) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) **The Twins Lostboys - Prikles and Pickles (Re-Animated, Out of Jimmy's Head) **Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) **Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Flower (Bambi) *Princess Tiger Lily - Penny (Thé Rescures) *The Indian Chief - (Pocahontas) *Nana - Stella (The Princess and the Frog) *Mary Darling - Granny (Looney Tunes) *George Darling - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Brown-Haired Mermaid - Gabriella (The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Black-Haried Mermaid - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *The Indians - Various 'Pocahontas' Indians (Pocahontas) *Indian Squaw - Pocahontas *The Pirates - Abis Mal's Men (Aladdin series) and Sa'luk's Thievess (Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves) *Singing Pirate with Accordian - Gazzem the Thief (Aladdin) *Hippopotamus - Soccer Hippo (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Ape Family - King Louie (The Jungle Book), Kala (Tarzan) and Abu (Aladdin) *Rhinoceros - Rhino Guard (Robin Hood) *Bear - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *Surprise Animal - Wolf (The Sword in the Stone) Scenes *Cody Pan part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Cody Pan part 2 - Meeting the Darling Family *Cody Pan part 3 - Bedtime and The Shadow *Cody Pan part 4 - Cody Chases his Shadow/Cody and Nakoma Meet *Cody Pan part 5 - Dumbo and Pinocchio Meet Cody/Thumbelina in a Skully Mood *Cody Pan part 6 - Cody Teaches the Children/("You Can Fly") *Cody Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Jafar and the Thieves/Abis Mal vs. the Crocodile *Cody Pan part 8 - Captain Jafar Attacks Cody and the Darling Children *Cody Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Thumbelina Tries to Kill Nakoma *Cody Pan part 10 - ("Following the Leader")/Captured by the Indians *Cody Pan part 11 - Cody and Nakoma Meet the Mermaids/Captain Jafar Kidnaps Penny *Cody Pan part 12 - Tricking Captain Jafar *Cody Pan part 13 - Saving Nakoma *Cody Pan part 14 - Captain Jafar's Next Plan *Cody Pan part 15 - ("What Made the Red Man") *Cody Pan part 16 - Thumbelina Helps Captain Jafar *Cody Pan part 17 - Big Chief Cody/Had a Mother Once *Cody Pan part 18 - ("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by Captain Jafar *Cody Pan part 19 - ("The Elegant Captain Hook")/A Bomb! *Cody Pan part 20 - Cody Cares About Thumbelina *Cody Pan part 21 - Cody vs. Captain Jafar/Jafar the Codfish *Cody Pan part 22 - Home Again/Ending Credits Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:MICHAELOVER